


Time

by crossroadrain



Series: Space & Time [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, BAMF John, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Omega Prime, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Parenthood, Parentlock, Sherlock Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadrain/pseuds/crossroadrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then all at once, John’s scent filled the room and Sherlock did a sad attempt of getting out of the bed to him, but he was too weak. Thank goodness it was John and he didn’t spare any time in dramatics, running to him and grabbing him safely in his arms.<br/>“Oh god, love,” he whispered in Sherlock’s hair, one big calloused hand pushing at the back of his head, pulling him into John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta ClaudeFaustes1414!

The hospital was eerily quiet all night. Only the machines were beeping in monotone and the nurses making their rounds, talking quietly with their patients and other staff. Sherlock was sitting on a bed in the A&E department. He was absolutely alone and terrified. It proved worthless asking every nurse who passed around him where John was and when he was coming back. They spared him only short pitiful looks and shaking their brainless heads, moved away.

Mycroft came an hour after Sherlock’s admission but he disappeared for sometime while all Sherlock’s screenings got done. So it was just the two of them when the doctor slowly moved the curtain around the hospital bed, face sour, nervous hand grabbing his chart with whitened knuckles.

“Mr. Holmes,” the doctor looked curiously at Mycroft.

“I am his brother, yes, also Mr. Holmes.” He leaned against his umbrella and the motion was strangely ominous.

“He is healthy,” the doctor announced calmly and both Holmeses brothers rolled their eyes. “Malnourished and beaten up but nothing unexpected considering his condition.” They had already deduced what he was going to say but as Sherlock kept quiet out of spite for his brother, Mycroft found he was too weak to interfere. “What concerns me is not so much in his results. We found traces of some drugs and substances he might have been drugged with while in captivity. But there are also other things.”

“Yes?” Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I am afraid that while in captivity, your brother had been bound and mated. He has a Bond and is also pregnant.”

Mycroft looked shocked for a moment. “Doctor,” he frowned a little in confusion. “My family has been trying to Bond him for a while, half a dozen Alphas had bitten him. Not one Bond proved successful.”

“We have the Alpha accountable in captivity.”

Hearing this Sherlock burst to life, looking frantically at the doctor, reaching to grab for Mycroft, as he lunged forward and tried to stand. “No! No! Let John go!”

Shaking his head meekly, the doctor helped Mycroft pull Sherlock back onto the bed. “We have suspicions your brother may have developed an unhealthy relationship with this Alpha. They were both in captivity but it is evident the Alpha has been sexually active with your brother.”

“Sherlock,” Mycroft looked at his brother, studying his face with curiosity. “Please Sherlock. Tell me about that Alpha. Why did you two bond?”

“It’s complicated,” he mumbled. The truth was way too long a story, for a night so short. Sherlock needed John, not a horror trip back to his memories. “Please,” he pleaded, looking at his brother with big, wet eyes. “Please give John back.”

Mycroft wasn’t happy but he nodded for one of his men to go and find the John Sherlock asked for.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Mr. Holmes?” The doctor asked dubiously. “I did tell you he is a Prime and he is really angry we separated him from his Omega.”

“Well then, you shouldn’t have separated them,” Mycroft shrugged. “My brother’s medical records show he is unable to Bond. In fact, they are quite explicit that forming a Bond with him is possible only with a true mate. Have you read his file doctor, or did you just throw the Alpha away because he was a Prime?”

The doctor didn’t answer, looking down at his charts as Sherlock positively beamed at his brother. They didn’t talk much after that. Sherlock was too anxious, waiting for John. He wanted to pace, he needed to move now that he had so much space. The cage had driven him mad every day but now even freedom didn’t seem exciting as Mycroft’s minions still haven’t brought his Alpha back.

Then all at once, John’s scent filled the room and Sherlock did a sad attempt of getting out of the bed to him, but he was too weak. Thank goodness it was John and he didn’t spare any time in dramatics, running to him and grabbing him safely in his arms.

“Oh god, love,” he whispered in Sherlock’s hair, one big calloused hand pushing at the back of his head, pulling him into John.

Sherlock poured kisses down John’s skin, crying against him. It was over. It was finally over and John had him. They were bonded and they were having a baby. Their very own little human.

Mycroft cleared his throat from behind them, “Mr. Watson?” John turned to look at him curiously. “I am Mycroft Holmes.”

“You are his…”

“Brother.” nodded Mycroft. “I wanted to thank you for taking care of him and to congratulate you, of course. Some quite big news is coming your way.”

John frowned but Sherlock only sobbed louder, laughing at his brother. “You may as well tell him,” he mumbled, wiping his face. “May be less saccharine that way.” and with that he turned, arms wrapped tightly around John’s body and head buried in his shoulder.

“Ah yes, okay. You are successfully bonded Mr. Watson, and expecting a child.” He looked smug. “I believe congratulations are in order.”

John sobbed against Sherlock, clutching at him until Sherlock had to tap his shoulder in reminder to let him breath. The Prime moved a couple inches, giving him space while his hands roamed Sherlock’s face covered with all the cuts and bruises, somehow much more vivid once they were free of Sebastian Wilkes.

“You have to take care of John too.” Sherlock amended, his lower lip pouting slightly. He was looking at his brother with wide, wet eyes that John suspected were Mycroft Holmes soft spot.

“Yes.” the older man agreed. “Doctor, the Prime will take the bed next to my brother and you’ll take care of him as well.”

The doctor seemed uncertain. “I am not sure all my staff will be okay with that,” he confessed, nervously digging his nail into the edge of the patient file he was holding. “Maybe another hospital will be a…”

“Or maybe another family doctor all together.” Mycroft cut him off. Before he could turn to his assistant though, the doctor was already setting up  the hospital bed for John and showing him off to where to take his clothes off and put on a robe.

Mycroft didn’t comment while Sherlock looked pleased, but didn’t thank him. His eyes never left John as he struggled with clothes, some of his movements restrained due to injuries inflicted by Wilkes and his guard dogs. The injuries being acquired while they were running away through the woods and old forgotten areas.

John had gotten shot during their escape but he removed the bullet and dressed the wound long ago. It was a small wound anyway, no big deal after all he had gone through in the war. His malnourishment and the abrasions on his chest were much scarier for Sherlock.

As an Omega and as a Holmes, he was forced to eat. They couldn’t risk harming him. But he doubted the same applied for John, the war veteran who had taken care of him and ultimately saved him.

“You should give him food,” he insisted. “And take care of his feet, he walked the last few miles barefoot.”

“What happened to his shoes?” Mycroft moved to a spot from which he could observe both his brother and his new mate.

“He gave them to me,” Sherlock snapped, irritated. “Mine fell to pieces.”

Mycroft only nodded, as if that answer was somehow an estimate. He gestured and the doctor accompanied by three nurses pushed John back on the hospital bed and got to work.

When they finally moved back, everyone seemed happy they came this close to a Prime and lived to tell about it.

“Malnourished as expected, although he is worse than your brother. He was drugged with the same substances like your brother, but this is normal and to be expected.”

“Yes, we were kept together,” Sherlock intervened. “And he does need better food, give him some!”

“Calm down, Sherlock,” Mycroft said calmly. “He will be taken care of, yes?” a short nod to the doctor and the older Holmes was smiling with satisfaction as he turned to his brother and softly sat at the edge of the bed. “Only the best for the father of my nephew, don’t ever doubt that brother.”

“Then you’ll help us with finding a flat?”

Mycroft’s face wrinkled. “I have already accommodated a very nice flat for you and a small bedsit for your beloved Alpha here.”

“No!” Sherlock shouted. John looked shocked but he was drugged with anesthetics and couldn’t really participate. “We will be together, or I’ll run away.”

“You won’t,” Mycroft smiled sadly. “You realize that this could be healthy? For both of you. You may have a very unhealthy relationship, based on your current condition of being imprisoned together.”

“It’s not like that.” Sherlock condoned.

“Fine,” Mycroft sighed in defeat. “Just present the option to your doctor anyway. He may have a little more sense than you do.”

“You are aware that separating a pregnant Omega from their Alpha is potentially dangerous?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, as he pulled out a small key and gave it to Sherlock. The younger closed his palm around it and pulled it close to his body. “You still have to give statements. To me and the police.”

“Okay,” Sherlock agreed. “When can we go home?”

“Tomorrow,” Mycroft suggested. “I’ll stock the flat and let your landlady know you are coming with an Alpha,” he ruffled his brother’s hair before leaning in to whisper, “And don’t worry about Mother anymore.”

With that he was gone and Sherlock was left with a dozing John, on the bed next to him and a small key for the start of his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is longer and it answers some questions, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I love them all and am really glad you like the story.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my wonderful Beta ClaudeFaustes1414!

The New Scotland Yard quarters weren’t friendlier than the hospital staff. At the very least they were warmer and no one tried to separate them. Sherlock followed John out of the cab and through the doors, huddled in his coat. John waited for him before introducing them and going for the elevators, one protective arm wrapped around Sherlock’s back, holding him close just in case.

Their presence wasn’t warmly welcomed. Not one or two officers proved ready to snap handcuffs on John the moment he walked out the elevator or rip Sherlock to the side and lock him up.

John kept a reassuring arm around his mate until they got to the office of DI Lestrade, the detective who, Mycroft explained, was to take on their case. Lestrade was nice enough, respectful and an Alpha which helped with him not being terribly prejudiced against John.

Lestrade took them to an interrogation room, glares following the couple until the door closed behind them. The DI invited them to sit comfortably as he prepared his materials and case files. He introduced himself briefly for the sake of protocol and explained he had taken on the case due to an anonymous tip. Only so Sherlock could roll his eyes and murmur, “Mycroft.”

Off the record Lestrade explained that yes, Mycroft had contacted him for a favor.

“We should start from the beginning,” he explained with a pained expression. It was obvious he already knew this part of the story. “For the protocol, Mr. Holmes, what was your relationship with Sebastian Wilkes?”

“A relationship?” John cried out.

Lestrade shot him a look, “Until further investigation, I have to ask these questions, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Sherlock said in understanding, his hand sliding under the table and over John’s to hold onto his Alpha. “I first met Mr. Wilkes Senior, Sebastian Wilkes father, on the day my Mother rewarded him as a thank you after a business deal was successfully signed. I was his award, and later I became a luxurious gift for his son, Sebastian. At that time they both hardly knew I was damaged goods, that I wasn’t a functioning Omega.”

“Would you explain the meaning of that?”

“My reproductive system wasn’t working as well as my bonding mark. My parents have tried bonding me numerous times but a Bond was never formed. I didn’t go into Heat either, which for the major understanding of society makes me useless.”

John’s hand covered Sherlock’s over his thigh and held tight, a thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

“What was your relationship with Wilkes Junior?” Lestrade enquired.

“I was taken to his private home. There he tried to Bond me with Alphas and Betas, which you could understand was very idiotic, but he wanted to Bond me quite badly. I spent a few weeks in his possession with various experiments and examinations. He made it clear he was going to find me an Alpha, dysfunctional Omega or not.”

“Were you in any way…”

“I was held against my will. I was underfed and humiliated. I endured numerous experiments in order for doctors to find out what’s wrong with me. It wasn’t much better than being home, really.”

“Sherlock!” John turned to him, arms going up to hold the Omega and pulling him close. Sherlock leaned against his chest almost immediately, purring with content. John was warm and calming and protective enough to make Sherlock feel secure in a building full of enemies.

“Mr. Holmes, please,” Lestrade looked apologetic despite his warning tone. “You suffered abuse, you were mistreated and ill-nourished by your new owner.”

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded from under John’s chin. The Alpha kissed his head and let him go, keeping one of the Omega’s hands between his own.

“How did you meet Mr. Watson?”

“Maybe a month after I was given to Sebastian, he decided he was tired with all the experiments and hired Alphas. He went out to buy an Alpha for himself. He thought it was very exotic, especially with how many Alphas were captured during the war. He found it stimulating to have such a strong creature in his possession, thought it gave him power. Especially after we found John and he is a Prime.”

“How did he choose him exactly? Primes are widely feared and I am sorry, Mr. Watson, but Primes are known for their savageness and aggression.”

“As I said, Wilkes wanted danger. He found it very arousing as did all his friends. Once we found John, he took possession of me and I don’t think Sebastian had any choice after that.”

“So the Prime just took you? Did you bond right away?”

“No, we bonded on my first heat. Which was four months after Sebastian bought John.”

“And you escaped when?”

“Two weeks ago.”

“Yes, there is an ongoing investigation on Sebastian Wilkes murder,” Lestrade explained. “So far we discovered evidence that he was holding two prisoners, that’d be you and Mr. Watson, and he was killed during their escape.”

“That’s correct,” Sherlock nodded. “It was self-defense.”

“We’ll come to that,” Lestrade scribbled in his notepad and huffed, looking over his notes. “Can any of you remember from where exactly Mr. Watson was bought?”

Sherlock nodded immediately, “I can take you back there,” he said. “If that means you won’t be charging John.”

“I can’t give promises just right now,” Lestrade cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket, and to John it seemed weird but it seemed to sooth Sherlock as he kept quiet and held onto John’s hand a little bit harder in relief. “But seeing as the two of you were illegally held as prisoners and are the victims of assault, I think it will be okay.”

“It will be idiotic to blame anyone else except Wilkes,” John screeched. “He violated an unprotected Omega.”

“He illegally obtained two people against every law of this country,” Lestrade clarified in a sense of finality. “There is no chance…”

“Except the jury is full of people like him,” John continued, not listening to what Lestrade was going to say to try and soothe them. “There were tons of people there, and they just stood and watched as if it was some kind of circus show. Like one would watch a lion being taken out of its cage and walked around the arena!”

“I understand you are angry but right now we must proceed with caution.”

“Why?” He jumped, kicking his chair back and ripping his hands away from Sherlock’s desperate clutch. He was buzzing with anger. Even after they had escaped Wilkes prison, he still had the upper hand and John was extremely frustrated and anxious to do something about that.

“Because he was upper class as well as Mr. Holmes here, but you Mr. Watson, you are a Prime who on top of his nature is an ex-army Captain. You are going to be presented as a savage wild animal and a killer. If you are not careful, you are going to be the one who bonded an innocent Omega and killed a proper member of society for trying to stop you from it. And don’t think you have witnesses, they’ll lie ten thousand times before they ever say a truth that helps your case.”

“That’s not even close to the truth!” John rumbled, fists tightened.

“I know but sometimes in a courtroom the truth doesn’t matter. Sometimes in a courtroom everything gets down to presentation of facts and events.”

“John,” Sherlock turned on his chair, pleading for his Alpha to come back to him. “Please, calm down.” He reached out but John didn’t let him touch him. “It’s going to be okay. We are going to give statements, Mycroft is already getting us a good layer. It’s all going to be fine.”

John stopped in his pacing and looked Sherlock in the eyes. “How do you know that?”

“I know,” the Omega said calmly. “Come on,” he reached and this time John took his hand. “We need to give separate statements now.”

“Yes,” Lestrade confirmed. “And then you’ll have to give me directions for the place where Mr. Watson was bought from.”

“Why separately?” John didn’t seem happy. “I don’t want to leave him alone outside for long.”

“No need for that. You will be interrogated simultaneously. Mr. Holmes will be interrogated by a Beta as I am an Alpha and I wouldn’t like to disturb you with doubts.” It seemed easy but for John it wasn’t.

“No,” he rasped, “No Betas. You’ll take him, the Beta will question me.”

He knew his chances and he knew that no one was really on their side. Except maybe Lestrade, who seemed good enough man to try and help them like this. He was patient and understanding and John suspected it was all because he himself was an Alpha in a society populated mainly by Betas but it still meant a lot. Lestrade didn’t know them, he was just doing a pompous man a favor and somehow this made John trust him better. He was the only one John was ready to leave Sherlock with. Better a good-hearted Alpha than Betas.

John wasn’t ready for any Betas close to Sherlock just yet.

“Okay,” Lestrade agreed and nodded. “Whatever you two prefer.”

“Thank you,” John murmured, looking down. “Really, thank you.” He took Sherlock’s hand to his mouth and kissed it reverently. “When do we start? I want us to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Mr. Holmes, you stay here,” Lestrade explained. “Sergeant Frank Louis will be here shortly and he’ll take Mr. Watson.”

When the sergeant arrived, John pushed up from his chair and silently followed him to the next interrogation room.

He was on his own there. The same table, the same chair, the same windowless walls decorated with a two-way mirror looking back at him, but no Sherlock. No Lestrade with his calm, grey eyes and his supporting tone.

Sergeant Louis was much more direct and professional. He asked his questions in a distant, cool tone, rarely looked at John unless he was speaking and roamed through the files every couple of minutes to check facts and statements.

John was silent for a while before he was ready to start answering the questions. Tons and tons of questions that only brought back painful memories.

He didn’t want to remember the war or his wound or the way he felt waking up every day in his cage. Going to sleep in a safe hospital bed only to came back to a cold, detached from reality cage that kept him locked for months on end.

No one wanted him for a slave, naturally. There weren’t that many people risking to take a wild animal home with them.

And John was kind of glad that was true. He couldn’t imagine himself a slave. He was a doctor, a soldier, not a slave.

And then it started.

“Did you enjoy your time in the Wilkes household?”

“How would you describe your relationship with Sherlock Holmes, an Omega?”

“Prior today, were you familiar with the story of how Sherlock Holmes ended up in the Wilkes household?”

“Did you bond with Mr. Holmes on your own terms?”

“Did you consent to engaging in sexual contacts with him?”

The sergeant went on and on and he never seemed to stop to even take a breath. John barely managed to finish one confused, frustrated answer before the next question came and dug into his mind.

“Did you kill Sebastian Wilkes?”

John froze. “I won’t answer any more questions before I get an attorney.”

“Were you jealous of his relationship with the Omega?”

“What?”

“Why did you agree on having intercourse with a helpless Omega in Heat?”

“He gave me his consent!”

“So you weren’t forced by Mr. Wilkes in any way?”

“We were! We were kept prisoners! And he was in Heat, no one could either force you or stop you. It’s his nature. It’s Heat! Are you even… I won’t answer anymore questions!”

“No, you will. You will make a  full confession and end this spectacle right now!”

“No!” It took great deal of self-control for John to keep his body on the chair and his palms spread wide open. No tense shoulders or rigid fists. He wasn’t going to give them anything, not even a straw.

The sergeant jumped from his chair and stormed out. He left the door opened and John could hear the one right next to it open with a bang. Lestrade shocked gasp and his stern voice echoing, as Sergeant Louis stormed back inside.

He was holding Sherlock by the hair, rattling his body in front of John, the metal table between them.

“You see this? You won’t see him again if you don’t do right by the innocent man whose life you took!”

John rumbled and pushed back, chair flying to the wall and fists pumping angrily by his sides.

“Let go of him!” he snarled.

“Louis!” Lestrade stormed in, half of the hall outside gathering to watch. “You can’t flaunt pregnant Omegas like that! Let go of him! Sally, come here,” he ordered.

“Now!” John screeched and the table hit the wall as he stepped closer, grabbing Sherlock around the middle and Louis’s wrist.

He didn’t struggle, nor did she let go.

A woman stormed in, trying to pull the sergeant away, angrily telling him to ‘let go’ and to think about compromising their case.

“This is police violence!” John said in a failed attempt at civility. Sherlock wriggled and whined, clutching around his Alpha’s middle.

“Sally, pull him awayLouis, I will suspend you!”

“They killed an innocent citizen!” he shrieked. “This freak killed someone! And you are protecting them because you are an Alpha!”

Lestrade gaped. “What?” This was why he didn’t touch the sergeant and called the woman. He was an Alpha. A damn Alpha, who couldn’t touch Sergeant Louis as not to compromise his part of the case.

“Those Alphas and Omegas, they killed one of us, a Beta!” reeled the man.

Lestrade waited for the moment before he lunged himself at him, pulling Sally back and pushing Louis the ground. He cuffed him and pushed his struggling body down. “You are off the case! And don’t even think about filling a complaint against me!”

He left Louis in Sally’s hands and stood up, patting his jacket and tie.

“I am sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “He hates Alphas and Omegas, bad past experiences.”

John sniffed, pulled Sherlock to his chest and cradled him lovingly. The crowd outside was watching them nervously.

“That’s outrageous!” John yelled. “It was his fault! It was Wilkes fault!” He trembled as Lestrade slowly tapped his shoulder and invited them back to his office.

“It will be safe there,” he said. “I promise.” He threw an angry glare at the people at the door and they parted to make way.

Once in the safe space of Lestrade’s office, the three of them sat in silence. Sherlock didn’t look particularly shaken up. John, on the other hand, was fuming.

“Why aren’t you angry?” he asked unable to keep his cool.

It was a while before Sherlock decided he was important enough to grace him with an answer. “It was good you stayed calm. We need to be convincing if we want Wilkes convicted.”

“What does that mean?!” John rumbled angrily.

“It means that Sherlock stays in character. He is supposed to be a helpless Omega. It should be believable in front of a jury of Betas,” Lestrade explained calm. “I’ve known him for a while, we all have. You, John, must act accordingly. You are a protective Alpha. Nothing more. Just a good doctor, a soldier, who fought his war to save his country and is now ready to look after his family – his mate and child.”

“Wow,” John leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. “You know him?” he turned to Sherlock in shock.

“Yes,” the Omega mumbled, staring purposefully through the windows behind Lestrade. “I’ve worked as a consultant for the Yard for some time before they gave me away to Wilkes.”

John’s jaw dropped in shock. “And you didn’t think to tell me any of that before we came here? Was that thing with the sergeant staged?”

“No,” Sherlock cut him short. “He, as most of his colleagues, hates me. He couldn’t wait for me to be here and charged with murder.”

“If someone will be charged, that’d be me,” John said pointedly, shooting Lestrade a warning look. “I killed them all.”

Lestrade crooked his mouth in a small smile, shaking his head, “We are looking to drop any of this, John. It was self-defense. End of it.”

John nodded. “I’d like to get Sherlock home now. I think we have some things to talk about.”

“Okay, you are free to go,” Lestrade said in a way of offering a peace treaty to the Alpha. “I’ll take Louis off the case.”

“It would be best,” John agreed. “He assaulted my mate.”

“You know… Sherlock isn’t helpless, right?”

“I know,” John turned to smile at his mate, taking and kissing his hand lightly. “I am just playing the game.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys, I was so busy!
> 
> Thank you to my awesome Beta ClaudeFaustes1414!

John slammed the door to the flat as they entered. His polite refusal to Mrs. Hudson’s scones was a fine indicator for Sherlock to know his Alpha wasn’t in a good mood.

“That was unacceptable,” John roared, throwing his jacket on the sofa. “I can’t believe what happened today.”

Sherlock gingerly walked in after him, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack. He went for John’s jacket but the Alpha pulled it away before he could grab it and walked to hang it himself.

“Sit down,” he ordered. “We need to talk and you need to rest, not run after me. That’s my job.”

“It’s our job,” Sherlock disagreed but without fire. He stayed calm and soft, sitting down on the sofa with enough space for John to join him. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you about Lestrade. I didn’t really think he’d get the case but then, it’s only logical.”

“Why is that?” John stood by his chair, clutching the back.

“He is the only DI willing to work with me. It’s not even because I’m an Omega, they just…”

“They called you a ‘freak’, why is that? Why do you allow it? Why does Lestrade allows it?”

“It’s a thing they do,” Sherlock mumbled. “You shouldn’t really…”

“You are not a freak, Sherlock!” the Alpha almost shouted and his fists hit the chair, rattling it. The floor boards screeched. “I won’t allow anyone to call you that again.”

Sherlock’s heart fluttered, both in fear and love for John. It was nice knowing his Alpha wasn’t going to stand for all those hurtful words the yarders threw at Sherlock, but it was also a little scary how worked up he was.

“Please, John,” he mumbled. “Just… come sit with me. I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

John growled, exasperated and started pacing the room. He didn’t really know where to start from, but then again, he knew what was the thing bugging him the most. “How do you even know Lestrade?”

“I was working as a consultant for the NSY before,” Sherlock said. “I had some problems with drugs and addictions and Lestrade helped with that.”

“You weren’t planning on bonding with him, were you?”

Sherlock snorted. Leaning back a little, he shook his head, smiling a little. “That’s just perverse to me,” he joked but looked John straight in the eyes and licking his lips, explained. “He is like a father to me, John, and you are the only Alpha I have ever taken on my own volition. I am very happy and content with my choice.”

“And the Beta that attacked you?”

“He was weak,” Sherlock explained shortly. “Most of them don’t like me. Most of them think I don’t deserve to walk freely on the street because I am an Omega. But they hide it, the law forces them to hide it. Louis obviously didn’t care any more. The case is too big and important for Betas, they finally have a case strong enough to force change in the law.”

“He wanted a confession,” John added, thinking the whole scene over. “He was quite desperate.”

“If we lose in court, they could use it for grounds for change. Fixing the laws so no stray Alpha or Omega could hurt an innocent Beta. He was desperate to force you to confess, he just lost it. These police officers aren’t very bright, you know.”

“There are much more Alphas and Omegas in recent years than they were before,” John said in fear. He walked to the sofa finally and sat down. “They can’t do this to us.”

“No,” Sherlock agreed, slowly leaning down to rest his head on John’s shoulder. The Alpha pulled him closer, between his spread legs, and they both leaned into the sofa, Sherlock’s body pliant and soft, resting against John’s massive chest. “That’s why we need to win this case,” Sherlock added. “Even if we have to bear all of their stupidity and prejudice. Omegas aren’t helpless and we are not here just to be bred. And Primes are not monsters.”

“We can be,” John said softly.

“I know but you are a loving, caring creature with a wild side, much like every other one of us who loves somebody. I would go feral if something was to happen to you, or if someone put you into danger.”

John didn’t say anything; his mouth was too busy peppering kisses over Sherlock’s exposed neck and bond bite. He licked and nipped slowly, scenting his Omega before covering every inch of skin in slow small kisses that drove Sherlock crazy. It was too little after way too long.

“I think we should make love,” he whispered. “I am ready.”

“It’s been only two weeks, love,” John mumbled against his skin, hot breath making the Omega squirm. Sherlock pushed back at John, the small of his back rubbing against the Alpha’s erection, his arms going down to travel over the sides of John’s arse and legs.

“I want to make love to you,” he moaned. “Just you, not with all those people watching through the cage.”

“I know, I want that too but I think you should take a rest. You should let your body adjust, it’s not just a Bond and a new mate, it’s a whole new life inside you and your body needs the rest. Bloody hell, you brilliant mind needs the rest.”

“I’ll be resting much better if you tire me up first,” Sherlock pushed back, rubbing harder against John and leaned his head back on his shoulder, exposing his long, lean neck to John. The Omega was all his for the taking and John didn’t really think he could resist.

He smiled, kissing Sherlock a little and pushed back, taking him into his arms to get up. They pushed up together, John finding little difficulty in maneuvering with Sherlock’s body in hand, and was just going to the bedroom when the front door opened with a bang.

A big sturdy man stood there with impassive, not threatening, nor friendly look on his face. “Please put the Omega down, Captain Watson,” he said evenly. “Maybe you’d like a short walk to the park? Or a pint? I would take you to the pub for a pint if you’d like.”

“I am quite busy right now, maybe later,” John played stupid for a moment while he was putting Sherlock down and pushing him behind his back with the smallest of movements. Sherlock for his part look properly annoyed.

“We think you need to calm down a little,” the man continued. It was obvious he was a security guard and by the uniform, Sherlock knew he was one of Mycroft’s.

“I am calm,” John countered, evidently angry now. But Sherlock put a hand on his shoulder, leaned to kiss his cheek and stepped back, sitting on the sofa, and motioning for John to follow. Sitting in silence on both ends of the sofa, they both shot a look at the guards, John putting the TV on in a very demonstrative way.

“Fine, _mom_ ,” he sneered, rolling his eyes.

“Okay,” the guard looked them over once more, a bit flustered after their performance,pulled back and closed the door behind him.

“What was that?” John laughed after a few moments. He stood up, still angry, and walked to lock the door. This was supposed to be their home where they could feel safe and most importantly, alone. Sherlock was very stern on noting that they needed absolute privacy right now and especially in the sanctuary of their own home.

“Mycroft,” Sherlock rumbled, already texting hurriedly. “He says he thinks it’s too soon for us,” he read from the small screen. “You should look for hidden bugs. I don’t believe he put cameras but there are definitely bugs.”

John cursed and jumped from his place to look around. Sherlock’s phone started pinging much more frequently now but by Mycroft’s speed of texting they knew they did a good job. He pleaded and tried to bargain to keep his surveillance, but they were both absolutely sure they didn’t want anyone else inside their flat besides them alone, and Mrs. Hudson of course, but she was part of the family by default already.

“Can we have sex now?” Sherlock asked, straightforward as he tended to be. John smiled, shaking his head.

“Your brother thinks I’m going to hurt you,” he said.

“So what?”

“Every single person we ever encounter will think the same.”

“Not Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock was quick to counter him. “She had barely met us when she told me that you were going to take good care of our family and child and that I was a happy man for having you.”

“What if I really hurt you?”

Sherlock huffed, getting up and going straight for John. He was standing by the window now, watching the cars outside. The weather was gloom and there weren’t almost any people on the streets.

Sherlock took off his jacket and then he took off his shirt and trousers and walked to John, a little self-conscious at first, as John had never before made love to him just because they wanted to. Sometimes, while in captivity, in the long lonely nights they talked about it, and John always sounded so eager, so excited by the idea, but then again this was very, very different.

Sherlock rounded on him, absolutely naked now, and stood between John and the window. John smiled, his hand coming to brush Sherlock’s face.

“Sherlock,” he whispered but it was pointless. The Omega was already taking all his clothes off and throwing them back to where his own clothes laid discarded.

“On the desk,” Sherlock said and John pulled him of the ground, guiding Sherlock’s legs to wrap around his middle and took him to the desk. He laid him there, slowly, and kissed him, deep and slow and absolutely devouring him.

It started raining outside and even the cars seemed to vanish. It wasn’t a big storm but the sounds were nice. Especially when mangled with moans and groans and the filthy sounds of bodies ground together.

Sherlock pushed back, leaning over the desk and some papers gathered down.

John’s grunt and growls vibrated through the room, making Sherlock shiver and only push against his Alpha, begging for harder and stronger and longer. He didn’t want it to be fast. He begged for John to take him apart, to take as much time as possible. It wasn’t even about coming tonight. It was about John and having John just like that.

Tonight it was only for the two of them and for the luxury of being together for as long and as much as only the two of them wanted.

Sherlock screamed and John hit his fist to the side of the desk. It was too good.

The door slammed open and this time it wasn’t just the one man. It was three men with guns on the ready.

Sherlock’s scream was in fear this time and John simply followed his instincts. He didn’t care about the men right now. He grabbed the Omega in his hands, slipping away from his body, and took him to the ground, under the desk where he would be safe.

He ducked away to study the threat once more but the men had already put their guns down and two of them were waiting by the door, only their leader stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

“Yes?” John asked, getting up so he could meet the man’s eyes.

“We thought you two were…”

“You thought I was hurting him,” John translated and shook his head, covering his mouth with a steady, cold hand. “Get out,” he said then, absolutely on the verge of bursting. He could have unleashed his anger, that was easy, but it was so much worse. He didn’t want fights. Right now all he wanted was privacy. A little privacy and Sherlock back beside him, not trembling and scared and absolutely exposed to these men.

“Captain Watson…”

“No!” John rumbled. “You are in our home, you don’t argue with me. You want an angry Prime, rush in here one more time and you’ll have one.”

“Aren’t you afraid for the health of your Omega?” the man asked nervously.

“Sherlock is perfectly fine,” John growled again. It wasn’t any of their business but if they were so absolutely worried about Sherlock’s health, he was okay to reassure them.

“Mr. Holmes?” the man stepped to the side so he could look at Sherlock, sitting by the desk, naked and in a temper.

“Yes?” he screeched.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you, perfectly fine. Could you please go now? I was having perfectly good sex with my partner when you barged in.”

“You brother thinks it’s too early for you to…”

“Well, I am an adult, also a bonded man. I think I know for myself.”

The guard was red in the face now. He apologized and slowly stepped back, pulling the door closed behind himself. John huffed and pulled Sherlock back to a standing position.

Sherlock kissed him, leaning against him in a soft, calming hug. When they separated they walked to their bedroom and lied down, side by side, silence filling the small spaces between them.

“Will I ever be able to touch or kiss you without people barging in to save you?”

Sherlock huffed and wriggled closer.

“Can you imagine what will be outside? And when the child is born,” he sounded so tired, his sadness was bone deep, lonely and cruel and Sherlock was scared he maybe didn’t know the right way to reassure the man he loved that it was okay. It was fine because Sherlock didn’t care. He was ready to fight any and every one, if they tried to tell him John was anything but the amazing man he is.

“It is fine,” he mumbled at last. “No one really cares about Alphas and Omegas,” he explained.

“They suddenly will because I am a Prime, I am the bigger evil.”

Sherlock chuckled and leaned to kiss his jaw. “Evil in a jumper,” he joked.

John smiled at that and turned to kiss Sherlock properly.

And it was easy from there. They didn’t need much to continue from where they were interrupted and this time it was better. They were in their bed and it was warm and quiet and John was free to roam Sherlock’s body, not just clutching at him so he wouldn’t fall over.

It was too good and when it was over, all they could do was push the covers over their bodies and hide there. Just the two of them, hidden in the soft afterglow of their bonding.

Sherlock fell asleep slowly, leaving John to his scary, lonely thoughts and the single question, was it a better idea to leave Sherlock to his brother’s care and piss off. But then again, John was never one to back down from a challenge and he certainly wasn’t strong enough to leave his lover and family behind.

He needed Sherlock and Sherlock needed him, just as their child needed both its parents and all of their love and protection.

And even if John believed everyone telling him he is a monster, it was okay, he wouldn’t fight it. For anyone who ever hurt his family could closely get to know that monster, and the scarier the monster, the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> I'll try and post the next chapter faster.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

John wriggled on the bed, the heat under the covers contrasting to the stinging cold on his arms and shoulders above. He turned to his side, brushing the sleep of his eyes as he squinted at the clock on his bedside table.

3 am

He wasn’t surprised though. Sleep was a foreign concept for them for the last couple of months after the baby came. Jonathan Hamish Watson-Holmes. Quite the mouthful, John always thought with a smile on his face. He adored the small creature and the adored his now legal husband and mate.

It wasn’t all good though and even all the love and happiness in the world didn’t take the weight of what was coming at them. It hung above their heads like a heavy weight, ready to drop and smash them at any moment. And it only became scarier once after Jonathan was born.

John turned to look at his husband’s sleeping form. Sherlock was splayed across the middle of the bed, half across John’s pillow. John smiled to himself and slowly extracted himself from the bed. He walked to the baby cot by the bed and peeked inside.

His son cooed and blinked happily at him as he leaned down to plant a kiss on his head. He was just fed so Sherlock must have just got back to sleep.

John turned and got back on the bed, shifting the covers to slowly slip back under. He splayed himself over Sherlock’s back, hands gliding down the Omega’s arms. Sherlock wiggled and raised his head, blinking sleepily. John scented his neck, kissing the bond bite to sooth Sherlock’s whimper. “I love you,” he mumbled, breathe hot and moist against the skin.

They didn’t need any more words. Sherlock slowly turned on his back, needy and pale, and tightly wrapped his arms and legs around John. The Alpha buried his nose in the crook of his mate’s neck, kissing him tenderly.

“Is he sleeping?” Sherlock mumbled against John’s shoulder, biting lightly and kissing on the bulging skin over his muscle.

“Not yet,” John smiled, looking down at his lover. “We must keep quiet,” he leaned to kiss Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock hummed in approval, his grip around John growing tighter. Their groins rubbed in a tantalizing move that ground them together. “Shouldn’t we go back to sleep?” Sherlock asked, hands skimming down John’s sides. “Today is going to be a hard day.”

“We probably should,” the Alpha agreed with a growl. He didn’t really want to go back to sleep or let go of Sherlock’s nice warm body. “I really want to…”

“I know,” Sherlock cut him off, “Me too but not now. Tonight after all is done.”

John signed, nodded and leaned to kiss his mate one last time. The kiss was long and deep and sinful and Sherlock gasped and wriggled underneath him, clutching around his Alpha with a fierce, desperate grip.

John pulled away and lied down over him, their bodies going plaint and soft as they melted together. Both of them fell asleep to the sound of their son’s cooing, listening in the silence of the night for what may as well turn out to be their last night together.

* * *

Later in the day they were in the court house, waiting for the trial to start. Mr. Wilkes accused them of killing his son and the nation accused Sebastian Wilkes of human traffic, enslaving an Omega, keeping an Alpha and Omega in imprisonment and half a dozen other crimes.

First of all the court was to decide whether the two of them were prisoners or willing participants.

Lestrade was called and he and his professional expert’s team showed evidence of them being kept in cages and in unhuman living conditions.

Then the court called for Betas that claimed were witnesses to the little ‘show’ nights Sebastian Wilkes organized.

“They were willing and getting paid for it,” one woman said in a full blurry of lies and shocked, disbelieving expressions. Sherlock bit his lower lip, looking at John out of the corner of his eyes to find the Alpha studying his face. John was searching for even the smallest sign of distress and he had decided that Sherlock didn’t have to endure this. He was ready to ask his mate to go home if he knew this damn freak show was getting too much for his Omega.

“Their share was even bigger than Wilkes’,” another Beta explained coolly. John’s small growl stayed in the small space between him and Sherlock. “The Alpha was always aggressive, always so scary and cold.”

“He stared like a wild animal from behind the bars. Once he broke them and I thought we were all going to die. He is a monster!”

“Don’t even know how you let him walk free!”

“Chain him,” someone shouted from the crowd and Sherlock shivered, holding onto John’s hand tighter. The Alpha didn’t show any sign of nerves. His mind was troubled and his blood was boiling, the fear of being taken away from his family right now driving him mad.

“For a while Sebastian had convinced him to wear this muzzle,” some man’s explanation took their attention in the shock of the moment, minutes after the crowd had cried out and the judge had to make stern notions for quieting them down. “Maybe he can wear it again so we wouldn’t feel so endangered while in the hands of the law?”

“That is outrageous!” their attorney exclaimed for a hundredth time today, calm and cold towards the accusations to his clients. He was confident they were going to win this, with all the hard evidence on their side and the sheer unlikability of the Betas giving obviously false testimonies; they did have some pretty good chances. They lacked details, they lacked hard evidence and most importantly they themselves were offenders.

“Did you personally pay for entering to watch an Alpha and Omega have sexual intercourse?” Johnson, John and Sherlock’s attorney, asked in the last question he was going to ask the last witness of the accusation.

“As I said, they wanted money for the show,” the Beta explained, exasperated.

“And were you aware at the time, you actions are punishable by law?”

“Theirs are too!”

“The motives and actions of my clients are to be determined by this court in a short while,” Johnson said coolly. “What I want to know is, were you aware what your actions meant at the time?”

“Yes,” the Beta screeched. “I was promised it won’t come to that.”

“Well, be careful what promised you get,” Johnson grinned in triumph, “Layers are the worst kind. Thank you. I have no further questions.”

Then it was Sherlock and after him John and after John, for the Alpha’s shock, their layer called John’s first buyer on the stand. Mr. Nigel, as he knew him, had cut a deal. He was to testify and Lestrade was going to put in a good word for him.

The questions weren’t anything they hadn’t discussed with their attorney. For Sherlock it started with “How did you meet Mr. Wilkes?” and went straight to “What is your relationship to John Watson?” They were again accused of playing theatrics and they once more had to explain why and how did they ended up in a healthy relationship despite the forced nature of their initial meeting.

Mr. Nigel made a statement that helped when he said they formed a soul bond the moment they met which only supported further what the therapist they visited had prescribed and explained. They both knew that was the truth, they had stated it multiple times but their word wasn’t the word of experts and witnesses and even if Sherlock got really annoyed, he stayed quiet.

In the end of the seven hour day, they were finally free and Sherlock almost ran outside, searching for a cab. John followed, worn out and greyish in the face. Mycroft and the whole team of layers announced they will meet them at home after couple of hours.

Sherlock pouted and John just shook his head, dragging his mate into the cab and burning to go back and take his son into his hands. Mrs. Hudson looked after Jonathan for them as not only did Sherlock refuse to let anyone else this close to the child, he also didn’t want her to come to court and hear about everything that had happened.

“John,” the Omega signed the moment their little boy came to his hands and both his Johns smiled up at him and the baby squealed happily.

The Alpha leaned against Sherlock, kissing his son’s head before he kissed his husband’s shoulder and dragged them to the bedroom with a soft ‘thank you’ to Mrs. Hudson and her nervous attempt not to ask questions.

“You okay?” Sherlock asked, looking John over a little nervous and agitated. He sat down on the bed and shimmied to the inner side so John could lie between them and the door.

“I just don’t want any more people around us right now,” John explained calmly, “just you and him and some quiet time together.”

“Mycroft and his minions will be here soon,” Sherlock reminded him and John growled unhappy, arms dragging Sherlock’s body closer to his they could lie against each other. Jonathan cooed quietly between them, propped between Sherlock’s hip and John’s chest in a secure warm space.

John signed and then “If we lose…”

“No!” Sherlock’s stern look made clear what he meant but John only shook his head. Sherlock didn’t want them talking the case and the court hearings in front of Jonathan, not that it mattered, these were their cherished moments and he didn’t dare muddle them with talk of things that happened.

“Listen to me,” John said again, stern and edgy and Sherlock looked at his eyes to see hard determination and pain. “If we lose, we’ll say I forced you. I took you hostage and said I’d kill the child if you don’t cooperate.”

“That way you go to prison and I get cleared of the charges and stay home with Jonathan,” Sherlock explained John’s motivations just to try and hear out how they’d sound.

It sounded as awful as it did in his mind. He shivered and leaned down, head to head with John and they shared couple of small, chaste kisses.

“I can’t do it alone,” Sherlock whispered, trembling and suddenly very cold.

John pulled him in his arms, Jonathan lying on the bed next to them, with one of the Alpha’s hands splayed over his stomach. “We have no choice,” he said. Sherlock climbed over him completely and they snuggled close together. Jonathan forgotten to talk to himself and turned his head to the side to watch them. “If we lose this case, we have to do it for him.”

“We will win it,” Sherlock whispered against John’s skin hopefully.

“Yes, we will, love,” John’s kiss was hesitant and his words didn’t sound completely sure so he forced his mouth and said it again and then kissed Sherlock once more, and then again and again. They had to win, he knew, but finally then, when he felt Sherlock’s fear and looked into his son’s big, curious eyes, trained on them, on his parents, snuggled together and full of love for the small creature studying them, he knew they had to win. There was no life for any one of them if they didn’t.

“Plus, Mycroft has a little army of layers, and good ones.”

“He does,” John agreed with a small smile. “And thank god for that your brother is the bloody government. I can’t imagine fighting Wilkes any other way.”

“Well,” Sherlock chuckled and rolled over so he could grab Jonathan and seat him on his chest. “I do, but it involves a very angry you and is a little illegal.”

John laughed. “Don’t make a habit of finding me people to kill, please,” he said in a giggle and Sherlock turned to look at him, a glint in his eyes.

* * *

“Wilkes wants to cut a deal,” one of the layers stormed into 221B couple of days later in an early grey morning. John was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the baby was crying and Sherlock just stood there, absolutely numb.

“A deal?” John came to the living room, Johnathan in his arms and chewing on his favorite toy. “I thought he would never back down. He was very serious about getting revenge.”

“Yeah, but he expected a jury of Betas and much more reliable witnesses. We are winning this, with a mixed jury and all the evidence, there is no way…”

“There is always a way,” Sherlock cut in, getting up and taking his son in his hands. Kissing his head and slowly lulling him to sleep.

The layer seemed distraught. “You should be happy,” he said, waving a hand around them. “You can take the deal and be done with it.”

“No!” Sherlock stomped, turning around to face his Alpha and the layer, both looking at him in utter shock. “Cutting a deal means he wins,” he said. “Cutting a deal won’t bring change.”

“It will, for sure now we can push for change in the laws, it’s not lost.”

“But it won’t be the same as us winning the damn case and taking their elite Beta class down,” John interjected, suddenly found the strength in himself. He stepped closer to Sherlock, a hand climbing to rub at his neck in a calming manner. “You said we are winning, why should we cut a deal?”

“It’s a very good offer,” the layer shrugged. “It will also keep you names clean. Otherwise you’ll always be _that_ people,” he was nervous now and he slowly eased his tie. He had walked inside much more excited and feeling the thrill of the win but it wasn’t that easy. It wasn’t easy at all and John and Sherlock had to make a hard decision.

“What is Mycroft saying about that?” Sherlock asked, cold but absolutely sure this was an instant he was in need of his brother more than ever, especially if he wanted to keep his family.

“He sent me to tell you the news, they are coming in an hour, and then we’ll discuss.”

“So they are working on strategies,” Sherlock nodded, agreeing with him own theory.

“Yes, but you should decide by tomorrow too,” the man marked.

“We have a decision now,” John cut in, “We won’t make the deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft was pacing the room, his minions working on laptops and taping on phones, scattered on every flat space in 221B. John and Sherlock were sat on the sofa with the Omega clutching protectively around their son. John’s hand never left his tight, fingers digging deeper and deeper every time a phone binged or someone talked.

John’s presence was painfully felt. Everyone kept very still most of the time, moving slower and somewhat carefully. That was except Sherlock and Mycroft, of course. Sherlock knew his Alpha to know he’d never hurt anyone, especially him, and Mycroft knew well enough than to act like a frightened man. He was an Alpha himself, not a Prime, but much smarter than John and not at all helpless.

Every time John decided to moved, all heads shot up, eyes following him carefully through the room until he disappeared through the kitchen door, giving them somewhat relief, or following every step he took around the room, either trying to calm down an agitated Johnathan or nervously pacing with anticipation.

“Would you please sit down?” Mycroft asked after John had lost all patience and started walking around, huffing and standing over people’s shoulders to look at their notes. The older Holmes still held some reserve towards the Prime and even if his guards were drawn out to stay by the front door, they were still hovering and looking around, waiting for John to burst and try to hurt anyone.

“No,” John bit out and the man next to him shuddered. John turned to look at him in amazement. “You lot are impossible.”

He moved back and walked to the bedroom. Sherlock was lying on their bed, Johnathan next to him, kicking his short legs out and hands flying in empty attempts in catching Sherlock’s hair.

John sat on his side of the bed and he looked at them, quiet for some time.

“I don’t get it,” he said, “I never did anything wrong. I am as nice and warm as any of them,” he moved a hand to rub at the baby’s belly. “Why are they so scared?”

“Because they are idiots,” Sherlock dragged. He turned on his back, stretching his whole body and inadvertently drawing John’s eyes over it. The Alpha licked his lips, hand covered his chin and he forced himself to look back at his son. It was the worst time for even thinking about taking Sherlock to bed.

“Sherlock…”

“No, don’t _Sherlock_ me with you father’s tone and stern look, I am not Jonathan. I am your mate and I don’t fear you. All those idiots out there don’t matter.”

John bit his lip, trying not to smile. He was angry, not happy. But it was hard to stay angry when he was with his family.

He lied on his back, taking his son in hands and put the baby to lie on his stomach. Sherlock slowly attached himself to them, head buried in John’s neck and arm around his middle and over the baby. It was their little heaven for all of a few minutes.

A commotion rumbled in the living room followed by a swift knock on the door.

John jumped from the bed, ready to kill anyone coming here to hurt his family. The blood rushed in his heart, a vein jumping on his neck when he pulled the door open with one angry pull.

One of Mycroft’s guards stood on the other side, weapon in hand and nodded for John to follow him.

“You stay here with the baby,” the Alpha said, turning to Sherlock and expressing such possessiveness and aggression he had never used towards the Omega before. All his senses were on fire and his top priority wasn’t ‘be human’ anymore.

He stepped into the living room ready to kill if he had to. And that certainly did put a stop everyone present there currently.

Mycroft and Mr. Wilkes Senior were the only two who seemed unfazed.

“What is he doing here?” John directed his question to Mycroft, knowing that even acknowledging Wilkes’ presence here would be a last drop to his nerves.

“I want to make sure you are not taking my grandson from me,” Wilkes explained for himself.

“We said ‘no’ to his offer and now Mr. Wilkes is pushing it,” Mycroft added with annoyance. “He thinks any humiliation to you would be good now that we have the best chances to winning this case.”

“I can’t go without a flare,” Wilkes agreed with a greasy smile. “I will drag you through the mud only because I can.”

John gritted his teeth. “Mycroft…” he didn’t know what to do, he knew how to fight and kill and sooth pain but he didn’t know how to handle men like Wilkes. “I swear I’ll…”

“Quiet!” Mycroft rumbled in alarm.

“Oh, please, finish that, I am shy away from having my life threatened by you on record.”

John shut his mouth, fists tight and jaw clenching with anticipation.

“What I want is a DNA test,” Wilkes explained, leaning against the wall. “The case will drag couple more months and then maybe I’ll find legal documents over the Omega, who knows, I just need some time.”

“There is no point to that, Mrs. Wilkes,” the leading attorney intervened. He was calmer than the rest but John’s presence visibly made him uneasy. “You’ll only loose valuable time and resources, you know the Omega does not belong to you, it can’t belong to you by law, and their child is their own. It’s best you back off now, apologize for you son’s actions and back off.”

“I won’t allow those petty Omegas have more rights…” Wilkes rumbled but it never finished.

John has already grabbed him by the throat, pulling him down the stairs and threw him out the door. He had enough of Wilkes, enough of layers and papers and endless questioning sessions and the police and Mycroft’s guards, hovering over them as if John was the monster that kept Sherlock in a prison.

He threw Wilkes on the street. The man rolled down the front steps and ended splayed on the pavement. He had ditched his guards, coming here all alone, and no one rushed to help him up.

Wilkes pushed on his hands and cursing, stood, glaring at John, “You and your Omega bitch better prepare for hell,” the man rumbled. “I am not alone in this. I am not alone.”

Shocked and still trembling with anger, John left Wilkes to scramble to his car while he climbed back upstairs.

It was his first priority to go to the bedroom, the guard still keeping the door, and rush in. He had left Sherlock and Johnathan absolutely alone for so long and his brain now buzzed with the need to have them close once more and to simple make sure they were alive and well.

He was almost there, when two of Mycroft’s men gripped his arms and pulled him away. They dragged him upstairs, John trashing and kicking. With all his strength, he managed to push them away at the last stair and rushed down, only for them to grab him once more and pull him back.

He was thrown into the empty bedroom on the second floor with a rather annoyed Mycroft waiting for him there.

“Dr. Watson, please calm down,” he said calmly. “I just want to talk somewhere where Sherlock won’t be able to spy on us.”

“Whatever it is, we must hear it together anyway,” John spat. “Why separate us?”

“Because you lose your temper quickly and Sherlock it too good an actor,” the explanation came with couple of taps from the man’s umbrella. He walked the room so he could stand between John and the door. “Sherlock knows how to play along when he has to, I don’t think you do though.”

“I only want peace for my family,” John folded his arms on his chest to keep his fist from clenching.

“I know that and that is what my team and I are trying to bring to you,” Mycroft sounded patronizing, yet somehow sincere. “You will have to lose a battle eventually. We will be able to bring a change in law with the entire media storm you already caused. Change is happening. You don’t own anyone anything anymore.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you should make a deal and cut all of this short. If Wilkes drags the process too much the jury won’t stay forever on our side, they are people after all, easily selling their loyalty to the highest bidder. Don’t push it.”

“I don’t want our son to grow up and know we got scared, Mycroft. We aren’t scared, we will win this and he won’t be able to drag it forever.”

“You will have to agree on the paternal test then, and do it immediately.”

John puffed, “Fine, we’ll do it, tomorrow if we have to.”

“Sherlock said no,” Mycroft countered.

“I don’t believe he did. We’ll do whatever we have to finish this. And do it soon.”

Mycroft nodded in silence and moved from the door. “Congrats on not trying to kill me even once, Prime,” he said, “I almost start to believe you may be more than a killing machine.”

John huffed in annoyance but walked to the door fast. He was halfway through to the hallway when he turned slightly back and looked at the older Holmes.

“You’ll help us?”

“I am already running the tests through our laboratory.”

* * *

John went down stairs and made a bee line to the bedroom. The living room was already empty, the team had cleaned all the paper away, and even the guards had taken back their places downstairs, giving the impression John and Sherlock were on their own and not under constant surveillance.

Sherlock was waiting by the crib, softly humming to Johnathan and with a half-eye watching the door, waiting for John.

When the door opened, he fully turned and took the two steps to engulf the Alpha in a hug. It was a harsh, smothering hug that made John feel alive and loved. He returned the tight hold around his made, circling his body with strong hands and pulling him off the ground.

Sherlock wound his legs around John’s middle and let himself be taken to the bed. The Alpha sat, with Sherlock in his lap. Their ragged breathing and their son’s soft breaths were the only sound in the room.

“Hello, love,” John mumbled into his shoulder and smiled, kissing it.

“John,” Sherlock’s half-sob broke his heart and John’s grip grew tighter. He kissed his Omega’s shoulder once more and rubbed his face against the soft matter of his shirt.

“We’ll make it through, Sherlock. We will. If you can’t do it anymore, we’ll take the deal.”

Sherlock trembled but he shook his head fervently. “I don’t want his money. I want to show them what his kind did to us.”

“Just a little longer then, love,” John hushed him, feeling the wetness of his tears against his skin. “If we win this, it’s done.”

“There is still our case against Sebastian,” he countered. John sighed. He had almost forgotten about that. “I don’t know how long I can…”

“Shh,” John pulled him back and they lied together on the bed, still tangled into one another. “We’ll figure it out. Step by step, love.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I managed to write the next chapter!
> 
> Great thank you to my Beta ClaudeFaustes1414!

Sherlock walked in the dining hall trembling and pale, on the verge of Heat. He pushed past a group of Betas, the only people he’d seen in the hallways from his room to the dining hall.

They couldn’t scent him but his shaking body and clothes, soaked with sweat and lubrication, seemed entertaining enough that they followed him through the door to a hall full of Alphas and Omegas.

John stood up, coffee and breakfast abandoned the moment he caught the Omega scent. Sherlock should have never left the room and yet he was walking further within the hall.

More and more Alphas left their seats. It was harder for John to push between all the bodies. He was pushing and manhandling them, at first all of them deaf and blind for his actions. Slowly they started fighting back.

“Sherlock,” he shouted fruitlessly. The Omega didn’t give any indication to have heard him at all.

He pushed between the Alphas, he even hit one or two who showed particular resistance.

Sherlock was slowly walking to the middle of the room. He didn’t even notice all the people around him, all the Alpha ready to start a riot only to get to him. They were going to eat him alive. Killing themselves and gradually killing him in their want.

“Sherlock!” He shoved a couple of men in the ground and stomped over their bodies but then someone else dragged him away.

A punched landed on him and he kicked but another one sent his head to the ground and a kick bruised his ribs.

John kicked and cursed and grabbed but he was failing. He couldn’t do it. They were too many and too strong and Sherlock was so far away, surrounded but cruel, carnivorous Alphas.

John jumped, pushing back everyone around him but it wasn’t long before the mob dragged him down again, blood covering fists and boots. The last straw that was left to him was Sherlock’s sweet scent.

John was on the ground again. His head kicked once more and his legs crushing under feet.

He wasn’t going to make it.

He couldn’t save Sherlock.

John woke with a scream, jumping on the bed. Johnathan cried out, scared by the Alpha’s growl and flung his small arms and legs in his crib. Sherlock was blinking sleepily, all the commotion disoriented him.

Thank God his instincts were like clockwork and before he could ask any questions, he mechanically stood up and took their son, cradling him lovingly to his chest.

John was breathing heavily on the bed. He extended an arm and asked for Sherlock to come closer. “Please,” he murmured. “Please, I need you close right now.”

The front door banged and footsteps ascended on the steps to 221B. Sherlock looked worried. He glanced over his shoulder, obviously measuring how much time he got. He didn’t want to make a scene before Mycroft’s guards, yet he was scared and one word trembled on his mouth.

“No.”

“Sherlock,” John was in shock, trembling in fear and anger from the dream. “Come here,” he repeated, an extended hand motioning for the man to step closer and into his arms.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Sherlock questioned worriedly. Johnathan was still anxious in his arms. He was kicking and crying, small hands stretching towards the Alpha. It was natural for him to seek protection from the stronger one of his parents but it didn’t make Sherlock feel any less nervous about John’s outburst.

“Of course I am sure,” he hissed before angrily getting up on his knees and crawling to the edge of the bed.

The front door opened. The guards were already inside the flat, mere seconds away from finding Sherlock finally in his right mind – scared and reluctant of getting closer to the Prime.

Johnathan cried louder, tears pooled in Sherlock’s eyes as well as he took one last step closer and pressed against John. It was the same moment in which couple of armed Alphas burst through the door, guns on the ready.

John hissed in warning, teeth clicking and possessive hands sliding around Sherlock.

“We heard screaming,” one of the guards informed them as if they weren’t there.

“I had a nightmare,” John explained in short, clipped tone. “It was an old war memory. I woke up in a growl. All is fine now.”

The Alphas looked unperturbed. “It is our duty to check what is happening. Mr. Holmes, are you and the baby safe?”

Sherlock swallowed thickly but he nodded, pushing back against John. The hand that didn’t press Johnathan to him was grabbing at John’s arm, nails dug in to keep him from attacking the security. It was always a serious issue for John when Mycroft’s men stepped foot inside their bedroom. Not that any other room was better but John turned out to be particularly angry when anyone who wasn’t them and Mrs. Hudson dared to intrude the intimacy of their private bedroom.

“We are fine,” he explained and rather calmly. “It isn’t uncommon for military men to have PTSD.”

The guards nodded silently. Yet, they didn’t make to move out and John’s blood was boiling faster after the stress of the nightmare and the small distrust Sherlock had shown.

He was a gun to be fired and a finger was trembling on the trigger.

“You must go now,” Sherlock added. “We have the final court tomorrow and we need to rest.”

No answer came. A small nod and an assessing glance and then the men were off, doors now quietly closing and boots slowly dragging on the creaking steps.

Sherlock barely waited for the guards to leave before tearing himself off John. The baby was almost asleep until now, after he felt the closeness of both Alpha and Omega. The warm hold lulled him to slumber and he fell into sweet dreams even before Sherlock could take him to his crib.

He kept his back to John for a long time. He just stood over the crib, holding onto the railing so hard his knuckles went white, searching for the right words to say.

He knew John was waiting. Not only could he smell his anxiety, he heard him sit down and pull the covers over his body, he heard him taking position and never moving after that.

John was waiting, and he most probably had questions. Just like Sherlock did, only he had no idea what to say or how to answer. He had no idea why he did what he did. It was too much and too fast and he couldn’t take it much longer.

“Sherlock,” John called once the wait got far too long.

The Omega turned, searching eyes meeting the Alpha and looking for silent answers. “What happened there?”

“It was a nightmare,” John explained. “I… I dreamed about you. About losing you to others, about dying before I could save you and when I woke…”

“You were in panic,” Sherlock explained and stepped closer, climbing on the bed. He was still trembling. He wasn’t ready to touch the Prime just yet.

“I was and I am sorry if I scared you.”

“Johnathan was in panic. He was so scared and I couldn’t react you know. I wanted to throw myself at you but he was scared because of you and I didn’t know what to do.”

John shook his head a little and then smiled. He held out a hand to Sherlock until the man took it tentatively and crawled over the covers and into his lap.

“He was scared of a growl, not of me,” he mumbled into Sherlock’s ear, smiling softly against the warm skin. “You need to calm down. You need a nice long rest and after this trial is over, I am taking you away to the safest, nicest place on earth.”

“Are you now?” Sherlock giggled. His head lolled over John’s shoulder and he smiled, absolutely lost in his Alpha for a moment.

John smiled and moved to kiss his neck and shoulder. The clock ticked three in the morning. They had some more time, maybe even couple of minutes to steel for some lazy early morning kisses.

Sherlock turned a little, positioned his body so he could embrace John and they slowly lay down. They were kissing and holding onto each other, not thinking about anything.

Or at least John didn’t think. He was lulling back to sleep, the feel of heaviness and dread covering him like a fog when Sherlock stirred and turned a little so he could see into the Alpha’s eyes.

“Is it really going to be over soon?”  He asked biting his lower lip.

John sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he pushed the words pass his lips, “I truly hope so.”

* * *

Next day in court started early. With Mrs. Hudson looking after Johnathan and being officially asked not to turn on the TV, John and Sherlock were off. They didn’t want her to hear all the things people were saying. She knew the truth about everything that had happened but the speculations and accusations wore her off.

Baker Street was buzzing with people and press. Mycroft came to pick them up but the street was so full, police cars had to pull up and clear a path to the front door. Lestrade made sure there were enough police officers to take Sherlock and John out and into the car.

The press went crazy the moment they stepped over the threshold. The mob was screaming and pushing in on them. Police officers tried to push back but it was borderline impossible.

“Murderers!” people were screaming.

“Are you going to confess today?”

“Is it true you broke the bond?”

Lestrade was next to them of the front steps. He walked behind them and kept them moving, always reminding both of them to keep moving further. It would be a bloodbath if they ever dared to stop and face the angry mob.

“Fucking monster,” someone yelled directly into John’s ear. He couldn’t help it. He stopped and turned his head around. He found himself face to face with a young man with sharp features and angry face. Their eyes met and John blinked, watching him intently. “You belong in a cage!” he yelled and a glass bottle flew at John’s face.

Thankfully, Sherlock was fast enough and managed to pull him away. Sherlock pressed their bodies close together. One arm around John’s neck kept their heads close and down while Lestrade pushed them further towards the car.

“Get inside!” he yelled, pushing them inside and closing the door.

Flashing and screams followed them as long as the car crawled through the crazy crowd. Once it pulled out, it sped and drove away fast. Lestrade was left with taking care of the crowd in front 221B and as he promised earlier in the week, he was to station police officers to look after the house as well as Mycroft’s men.

The court wasn’t much different. Journalists and cameras waited on the curb, the crowd gathered behind the fences with police every few meters away.

Two officers helped John and Sherlock get out and to the grand doors. Questions, accusation and speculations came from every direction.

Sherlock squeezed John’s hand as hard as he could and walked fast, almost dragging the Alpha along.

If John was left on his own devices, he wouldn’t be able to take it. He was ready to kill and devour. Sherlock was grabbing onto him with all he got, hoping his touch and the fearful feeling through the bond would tame his nature and help John keep focus on being calm and presentive.

“Come on,” an officer called and motioned for them to move faster.

As they climbed the steps to the court and inside, the crowd was only getting bigger and louder. They barely managed to escape without any incidents but in the end they found themselves away from all the commotion and face to face with the realization that it was all going to end now.

Their lawyers pulled them to a small cozy room to brief them onto current events and strategy. Mycroft joined them shortly, but he kept quiet and didn’t participate in the discussions about the course of today’s trial. He undoubtedly had something to say about last night’s events and all the problems surrounding today but he waited until a convenient moment arrived so he could pull Sherlock aside.

“Are you sure about him?” he went straight to the problem. None of his usual languid wasteful questions were used. He didn’t ease Sherlock into it. He asked directly and without preamble. “It would be terribly easy to take you out of this and have him sentenced.”

“No!” Panic seized Sherlock and he turned instinctively back to John. He remembered all the hours in therapy with the therapist asking all the same questions again and again until he couldn’t distinguish what he was asked and what he answered. “Please, no. You can’t do that to me!”

Mycroft pursed his lips. “Last night…”

“Last night was consequence of this bloody trial. We are all stressed out and scared. He is scared and he dreamed he lost me. He never tried to hurt me or Johnathan but only to protect us from all this.”

“Fine,” the older Holmes nodded his understanding and in one swift motion turned and went to the lawyers, diving into the discussion of today’s strategy.

They were all going to testify today, the jury finally set to hear the points and the opinions of both sides. It was going to be an awfully long and painful day and Sherlock only hoped John and him were both ready to take it.

He turned and went back to his Alpha, slowly wrapping himself around him and leaning his head against John’s wool-clad shoulder.

“You okay?”

John nodded, he turned to kiss Sherlock’s forehead and smiled. “We are going to be fine, love. I promise.” He sighed before he quietly added, lips pressed to Sherlock’s ear, words so quiet only the Omega could hear. “If all of this goes to hell, I’ll take the blame and you will go back home to Johnathan. No ifs and buts.”

“John…”

“Shh,” he kissed him again and moved so their eyes met. “Please. Promise me.”

Sherlock couldn’t promise anything. He slowly nodded but kept quiet and tried not to think about it. He didn’t want to think anything could go wrong. He was ready to crawl and fight and submit to every humiliation if it was going to get them justice.

The leading lawyer came to them then and informed them they were ready to begin.

Wilkes was already in the courtroom. His witnesses were also there, ready to testify. Sherlock wasn’t sure he was ready to face them but he had to.

These were the men and women that watched them every night. They were the ones to decide what were they to do and now they were going to sit there, vow to be truthful and lie.

He licked his lips, nervous at what was to come and followed John to the court room, quiet and trembling. Their hands were clasped, their statements rehearsed and ready. It was up for the jury and the court to decide if they are victims or assailants now.

And the odds were hardly in their favor.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mr. Holmes, how long did you know Sebastian Wilkes at the time you first met Captain Watson?”

Sherlock cleared his throat, looking straight at Johnson. Their attorney questioned him first. “A few months,” he answered.

“And just remind the jury, how did you meet with Sebastian Wilkes?”

“His father was awarded by my family for his contributions.”

“So in a simpler manner of speaking, you were given away against your wish to the Wilkes family?”

“Yes, in the words of Mr. Wilkes I was a ‘nice new play toy’ for his family.”

“Objection,” Mr. Wilkes’ lawyer jumped up immediately. “This is incorrect quotation.”

Johnson turned to him with a polite smile. “In an earlier hearing, Mr. Wilkes confirmed to saying those words.”

“Not it this order and not bearing the same meaning,” Morton, Wilkes’ representative, attacked once again.

“Mr. Holmes here tells the story as he remembers. It’s not a crime.”

“He is misleading the jury.”

Johnson shook his head, irony gleaming in his eyes as they met Morton’s angry stare before his whole face shifted to one of compassion and politeness as he turned to the jury. “Did Mr. Wilkes address my client as a ‘play toy’ or did he not?”

“He did in a different context,” Morton screeched, clearly unhappy of the proceedings.

“Overruled,” judge Hover said and gave way to Johnson to continue.

“What happened then? Tell us the story.”

“After I went to the Wilkes’ I had to wait for a while until Mr. Wilkes Senior decided what he wanted to do with me. He gave me to his son Sebastian who then proceeded to move me to his private home.”

“Were you abused in any way while in possession of the Wilkes family?”

“Yes,” Sherlock looked down, shame making his heart heavy.

“What was done to you?”

“As I was unable to bond and produce natural Omega reactions to Alphas, Sebastian conducted tests and examinations in trying of ‘fixing’ me.”

“Were you a virgin at the time when the Wilkes’ family acquired you?”

Sherlock nodded but the attorney continued to look at him expectantly, waiting for a worded answer. “I was,” he leaned against the microphone.

“How was Captain Watson brought to the house?”

“Sebastian bought him.” Sherlock sneaked a glance at the jury. He knew this sentence was powerful. It was scary and cold and sent shivers down the jury’s spines, reminding everyone of what was out there.

“We have Mr. Tom Owen – more popular as The Hoarder – in our witness list. You will hear a statement from him later,” Jonson turned to explain to the jury, meeting worried eyes and nervously bitten lips.

“He offered John to Sebastian,” Sherlock continued softly. “From the first time I saw him I knew he was different. Even then in his cage he stepped between Sebastian and me and protected me.”

“You are saying Sebastian walked an unbounded Omega into an Alpha den?”

“Yes,” Sherlock agreed.

“And you connection to the Captain was instantaneous?”

“Yes, we did discuss in a later time of our days that we were maybe destined to mate.”

“Objection!” Morton yelled again as he stepped around his desk. “This is speculation. This story may well be prepared for the jury and is irrelevant to the case.”

“It is a genuine representation of my clients’ relationship while in captivity, Morton.”

“It is manipulative.”

“Calm down, gentlemen,” judge Hover intervened. “I rule in favor of the petitioner. The jury will not take the last question and answer under consideration. Continue.”

Johnson didn’t argue. He turned slightly to the side, so he could face Sherlock fully, eyes determined and warm. “Did you or did you not consent to having sex with Captain Watson?”

“Yes.”

“What about having sex with him for the entertainment of Sebastian Wilkes’ guests?”

Sherlock stopped. He knew the question was coming. He knew exactly what to say to show the truth but it was all so hard. He wasn’t ready to say so much in front all these people. Yet, he had to or his family was going to fall apart.

“No, neither I nor John did consent to do that. We were forced.”

“Forced by whom?”

“By Sebastian Wilkes,” Sherlock said in the microphone, eyes dead-cold with fear, voice steely calm and determined.

“Thank you,” Johnson said to Sherlock and he turned to Morton. “Your witness.”

Morton nodded and stood up, walking slowly to the witness stand. He looked Sherlock straight in the eyes, his stare cold and damnable. “Why would a virgin Omega that perfectly well knows he can’t lubricate and / or bond, decide willingly to give himself to an Alpha Prime?”

Sherlock blinked. The jury was watching them, eyes shocked and mouths agape. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me well enough. You said you were unable to Bond, you said your body wasn’t functioning and as we have determined in earlier hearings, you meant you were unable to lubricate hence participate in the natural act of being intimate with a partner.”

“Having sex with your partner is not just…”

“Mr. Holmes, my question did not affect the ways you prefer when having sexual intercourse with your partner. I want you to tell us why you, as a virgin Omega, decided to engage in intimate relation with a man like Captain Watson?”

“Objection, your honor,” Jonson was fast to intervene. “Mr. Morton is being both misleading and argumentative. What kind of man exactly are you suggesting is Captain Watson?”

The judge agreed and nodded, “Paraphrase and then Mr. Holmes, answer already.”

“Fine,” Morton looked sour but still smug. “Why would you, a virgin Omega with such as your problems, decide willingly to give himself to an Alpha Prime?”

“My body was reacting positively to John. I…”

“You what? You saw a Prime easy for you to manipulate to kill the man you hated and your pants got wet?”

“Objection!”

“Don’t answer the question, Mr. Holmes, and you, Mr. Morton, watch it!”

“Sorry,” Morton addressed the judge far too quickly as he turned back to Sherlock, watching him straight in the eyes.

It was very disconcerting. Sherlock suddenly felt naked and alone and his head got dizzy. He wanted to be close to John, he wanted the Alpha wrapped around him but the trial was far from over. And as it seemed, Morton wasn’t done with him yet either.

“Why did you bond with John Watson, Sherlock?”

“I am in love with him.”

“But how did you know you loved him and it wasn’t just a syndrome? You claim you were both held prisoners? How one man falls in love while he believes he is imprisoned?”

“We were hold against our own will. As far as I know, it is imprisonment,” Sherlock sounded rock hard in his words. “And falling in love was easy when you go through hell together. It creates a bond.”

“Is such bond enough for you to kill in order to get rid of Mr. Wilkes?”

“No one was getting rid of anyone,” Sherlock explained coldly. “We simply tried to regain the freedom the law gives us.”

“While committing a capital offence?”

“Objection!” Johnson yelled and angrily walked around his desk at closer to the judge stand. “This is not a capital offence case.”

Judge Hover pursed her lips as she turned to Morton, “Mr. Morton, take your seat. The witness is free to go. The jury is not to take the turn of phrase under consideration.”

Sherlock stood and slowly walked back to the tribune where the lawyers were seated. John stood up to meet him half-way and took him gently in his arms, guiding him to their seats. Mycroft was watching close by, his sour expression doing nothing to soothe the pulsing fear in Sherlock’s head.

“Morton is too aggressive,” he murmured and John nodded fast.

“You did well, love, don’t worry,” the Alpha reassured him while they were sitting down, rearranging their seats and papers. Sherlock had scribbled notes and ideas and facts for questions to John to share with the lawyers but right now it all seemed weak and pointless. He had never felt so useless in his whole life and it didn’t do him any good.

“It’s alright,” Johnson came to them after and patted Sherlock’s stack of files. “We are going to use some of this with John now and then you’ll have some time to get your heads together before their witnesses come to the stand.”

“But what about the Hoarder?” John asked. The man that sold him to Wilkes was to testify as their only witness. Thanks to Mycroft’s nicely put perspective to be locked up in an Alpha prison, the man agreed to testify in exchange for safer jail conditions.

“He is here, Mr. Holmes has him handled. They are trying to make out Sherlock as the evil mind behind the whole operation. In order to charge both of you, they split the guilt as John is the only one doing any killing in the camera’s footage.”

“Next on the stand, Captain John Watson,” announced judge Hover. “Johnson, the witness is yours.”

Johnson stood, slowly walking up to the witness stand. He looked at John, then at the jury before finally moving his thoughtful gaze onto Sherlock.

“Do you feel any personal guilt, Captain Watson, towards your mate or Mr. Wilkes?”

John smiled a little, his solemn look designed in multiple meetings to show his softest human side. “I do,” he said.

“To what extent,” Johnson continued.

“Sherlock deserved better conditions, to live and to meet his mate, and to create a love and a family,” the Prime was looking straight at his mate. “As to Sebastian Wilkes, I only regret being the one man that kept him from being here today and face justice for his crimes. What I do not is regret taking action to protect those I love most.”

“Why did you take action against Mr. Wilkes? I want the jury to understand you, to be in your head. You are a retired soldier, fallen in battle, and a doctor continuing your practice today.”

“I saw no other option. My mate and I already knew a baby was to come,”

“Objection,” Morton interjected. “Mr. Wilkes gave Mr. Holmes pills after his heat was over.”

John was first to answer to him, “Mr. Wilkes acted forcefully to ensure there was nothing to stop his ‘show’ from endless continuation.” Sherlock kept his fists tight, fearful of what was to come once Morton started his attack on John full force. He knew him and was sure John was determined enough to tame his anger when he most needed to.

“Your questions are next, Mr. Morton, please respect our witness,” judge Hover noted, gesturing to Johnson to continue.

“Thank you, your honor. Captain Watson, what happened exactly?”

“After Sherlock’s heat which we were forced to share together we were given two pills. Sebastian made sure we realized the consequences of Sherlock not taking them. We didn’t want to take it anymore. During the heat and after we were allowed to bond…”

“Allowed?” Johnson inquired.

“Once we wanted to bond, Wilkes forbade it. It was when I was forced to wear a muzzle.”

“And what happened after you bonded?”

“I realized Sherlock was not a creature fit for such place and we started crafting an escape plan.”

“Did it include the murder of Sebastian Wilkes?”

“No.”

Johnson nodded in condescend and continued with a last question, “What happened then?”

“Sebastian Wilkes’ arrogance happened to himself.”

* * *

Sherlock banged the restroom door, striding inside without sparing as much as a glance around. He walked straight to the cubicles, opening all the doors wide before he walked in the last one, slammed the door and hid.

Behind him trailed a group of Alphas that stood as soon as Sherlock left his place in the court room and followed behind him in the confined space of the men’s room.

It was too late when he realized they followed him. They were four big sturdy angry men waiting for him in the pause for the court. Bunched up in the tight space like guard dog.

Sherlock didn’t know if they were Mycroft’s or Wilkes’. John stomped off after them all, pushing his way to Sherlock’s hiding place with angry glares and elbow-shoves to the men. They just stood there, waiting in the small space.

“Sherlock,” John roared as he scanned the group, deemed them dangerous enough and decided on getting his mate away from this place was the wisest plan. “Come on, the lawyers wants to speak to us.”

Sherlock breathed in and out, his back to the door. He refused to acknowledge the strange dampness on his face. Or the stinging in his eyes and the strange waver in his voice as he tried to speak. “I need a moment.” He knew John was the only one able to catch the stutter, the small waver of nervousness. And he hated it because John detecting it meant John knowing and John worrying.

The Alpha didn’t answer. He stood guard to the door, watching the other Alphas with a challenging stare. He didn’t need to connection through the bond to know how Sherlock felt or to feel what Sherlock felt.

He was already feeling it all for himself and he sensed it in every inch in Sherlock’s body. In his choice of words, in his slightly trembling voice.

“Please, love,” he called again after a while. “We don’t have much time.”

Sherlock hissed in anger but knowing when to follow John’s lead and trust his soldier, he opened the door and slowly stepped out.

The Alphas tensed minutely. They stepped to the side, making way for them without a word.

John caught his hand in his, grip tight and possessive. He bristled, walking between the unknown Alphas, practically dragging the trembling Omega behind himself.

“Who were they?” he asked as soon as they walked out of the door. It soon opened again and the men followed them in distance.

“Most likely Wilkes’ men,” Sherlock said. “What is Mycroft saying?”

John grumbled, looking back to see if they were still followed. “It looks good. We have the videos in our favor. They can hardly do anything to make them look different.”

“Well, it depends to watches them,” Sherlock noted gravely. “They did a research on the jury, I hope.”

“Of course we did,” Johnson appeared next to them and pushed them to a nearby door. “We are not amateurs.”

Sherlock’s snort was more than he could have said to offend them and yet he added, “I hope not,” making John pink on his behalf. They were clutching their hands with nerves, neither willing to pull away even with the attention of the whole team fixated on them.

Johnson rolled his eyes but kept it together. He tapped a big brown file as he addressed them next, “We will win this, gentlemen. It will be a farce if the contrary happens. We have Mr. Owen, who will testify that Wilkes bought you from him and how your instant connection with Sherlock was obvious even then.”

“They have many witnesses,” John cut in.

“Who lie and I will make them squirm.”

As Sherlock expected there were lies and accusations, false tears, smug Betas rounding to throw stones and lie and laugh at their faces.

But it was all pointless. Wilkes’ money couldn’t buy them true statements.

Saying they paid them, made them look guilty of participating of illegal business.

Saying they watched them made them look ugly in the eyes of society.

Saying they wanted it and did it for personal agenda was the closest they got. The one that got the jury wonder. Yet, no one dared said they went to the party to watch. No one explained why the cage. Why was Sherlock screaming. Why was John trying to break down the cage.

* * *

At 4:35 p.m. the jury retired to deliberate.

John took Sherlock to the parking lot and into one of Mycroft’s cars. And they made love. Slow and careful, with peppered kisses and breathed moans. With Sherlock’s fingers trembling on his Alpha’s shoulders, keeping him as close as possible. With John’s angry desperate trusts, sending Sherlock into that blissful quiet place where no one could hurt them and it was them.

At 6:00 p.m. the jury returned to the box and were called, all answering their names.

John and Sherlock stood close, hands clasped, mouths red, eyes sharp on the jury. Not one could muster strength for much more.

“Have the jury agreed upon a verdict?” asked the clerk.

The foreman stood, “We have.”

“What is your decision? Are the defendants guilty or not guilty for the murder of Sebastian Wilkes?”

Sherlock’s sharp intake of breath rattled John. He could take it all, didn’t care what they sent him through, not after the war and not after being sold away like an animal. But he couldn’t bear knowing Sherlock was being punished.

“Not guilty, sir,” the foreman spoke.

John was about to jump and scream. He was going to crawl and beg and fight until he knew Sherlock was safe. He was just on the brink when the words registered.

And it weren’t even the words so much as Sherlock’s hard grip on his hand, seconds later his whole body wrapping around him in a tight, desperate hug.


End file.
